chicagoblackhawksfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Hartman
Ryan Hartman (born on September 20, 1994 in Hilton Head Island, South Carolina) is an American professional ice hockey player currently playing with the Nashville Predators of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the first round (30th overall) of the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. Ryan was rated as a top prospect, fulfilling the expectation to be a first-round selection at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. On February 26, 2018, Hartman was traded to the Nashville Predators in exchange for forward Victor Ejdsell along with picks in the 1st & 4th round of the 2018 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Ryan first began skating at the age of 3. He played hockey for the Schaumburg Kings, the Crystal Lake Leafs and the Chicago Mission AAA Youth Hockey Club (where his teammates Vinnie Hinostroza and Nick Schmaltz also played for as well). While playing for the Chicago Mission U16 team during the 2009-10 season, he had 25 goals, 19 assists and 64 penalty minutes in 38 games. Ryan was drafted by the Plymouth Whalers in the 2010 OHL Priority Selection in the fifth round (95th overall). He also committed to playing college hockey at Miami University for the 2013-14 season. During the 2010-11 season, Ryan was selected for the USA National Team Development program in Ann Arbor and played four games with the NDTP’s U18 team while spending most of the year with the U17 squad. He had 1 assist and 4 penalty minutes in four games with the U18 team. Ryan was the U17 team’s leading scorer in regular season play, scoring 22 goals with 12 assists and had 88 penalty minutes in 52 games. He was invited to take part in the CHL Top Prospects Game and was selected to play with the gold-medal-winning American squad at the IIHF World U20 Championship. During the 2011-12 season, Ryan returned to the USA National Team Development program for a second season, finishing as the U18 team’s second-leading scorer and won a gold medal with Team USA at the 2012 U18 World Junior Championship. Ryan scored 16 goals with 25 assists and had a team-high 136 penalty minutes in 59 games. In six games at the U18 WJC, Hartman scored 2 goals with 4 assists and was plus-nine with 22 penalty minutes. He would later de-commit to playing college hockey at Miami University and signed to play with the OHL’s Plymouth Whalers in the 2012-13 season. On November 18, 2013, the Chicago Blackhawks signed Ryan to a three-year entry-level contract. He made his professional hockey debut in March of 2014, skating in 9 games with the Rockford IceHogs, following his second season with the Plymouth Whalers and skated for the USA U20 team in the 2014 World Juniors. Ryan scored 3 goals with 4 assists and was minus-1 with 8 penalty minutes for the IceHogs, who missed the AHL playoffs. He was the second-leading scorer for Plymouth behind overage center Zach Lorentz. Ryan scored 25 goals with 28 assists despite missing 16 games and was minus-14 with 91 penalty minutes. Plymouth finished fourth in the West Division and they lost to eventual OHL champion Guelph in a first round playoff series. He had 4 assists and was minus-6 with 8 penalty minutes in five playoff games. In five games at the WJC, Ryan scored 2 goals with 2 assists and was plus-2 with 4 penalty minutes. The USA finished fifth after a 5-3 loss to Russia in the quarterfinals. Hartman signed a three-year entry-level contract with Chicago in November 2013. During the 2014-15 season, Ryan made his NHL debut on February 13, 2015 in a game against the New Jersey Devils. He skated in a total of 5 games with the Blackhawks before returning to Rockford. Ryan returned to the Blackhawks during the final 2 rounds of the 2015 Stanley Cup Playoffs, but didn't appear in any games. Ryan began the 2016–17 NHL season, playing with the Blackhawks. The team sought to harness his physical play style after trading away Andrew Shaw during the offseason. On October 12, 2016, he scored his first NHL career goal against Jake Allen of the St. Louis Blues during the Blackhawks' season opener. On January 8, 2017, Ryan scored his first NHL career hat trick in a game against the Nashville Predators. He completed the 2016-17 season with 19 goals & 12 assists. In the 2017-18 season, he rotated throughout the Blackhawks lineup, but primarily skated as a bottom-six forward. During that season with the Blackhawks, he recorded 8 goals and 17 assists in 57 games. On February 26, 2018, Ryan was traded to the Nashville Predators (along with 1st and 4th-round picks in the 2018 NHL Entry Draft) in exchange for Victor Ejdsell. While in Nashville, he played in 21 regular season games and tallied 3 goals & 3 assists. During the first round of the 2018 Stanley Cup playoffs, he was suspended for one game after delivering an illegal check to Carl Soderberg. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Hartman competed for the United States in the 2012 U18 WJC. He recorded six points, two goals and four assists, in six games. As a member of the American team, he received a gold medal. He played for the U.S. in the 2013 World Junior Championships and accumulated three points (two goals and an assist) in seven games. As a member of the U.S. team, Hartman received a gold medal and posted four points with the U.S. team in the 2014 WJC (two goals and two men assists) in five games. Accolades Personal Life Ryan is the son of Craig and Kim Hartman. Craig was a former coach for the Crystal Lake Leafs hockey team. He has a younger brother named Tanner who currently plays hockey for the Chicago Fury on the U15 team. Although he was born in Hilton Head, South Carolina, Ryan moved to West Dundee, Illinois when he was 2 years old where he was raised. He also played football for the Bloomingdale Bears (where his teammate Vinnie Hinostroza also played for). He also played soccer and tennis as a kid. He also has a white German Shepherd named Riley. Gallery 153031314.jpg|2012 USA Hockey All-American Prospect Portrait nhl combine.jpg|2013 NHL Combine Portrait nhl draft portrait.jpg|2013 NHL Draft Portrait NHLPA - Rookie Showcase.jpg|2015 NHLPA Rookie Showcase Portrait Headshots hartman 2013-14 headshot.jpg|2013-14 Season hartman 2014-15 headshot.jpg|2014-15 Season Hartman 2015-16 headshot.jpg|2015-16 Season hartman 2016-17 season.jpg|2016-17 Season ryanhartman2017.jpg|2017-18 Season Category:1994 births Category:Right Wings Category:Players Category:2016-17 Roster Category:2015-16 Roster Category:2014-15 Roster Category:Rockford IceHogs Category:2017-18 Roster Category:First-round draft picks Category:Former Chicago Blackhawks